


Monster Aparments thing

by ThisFandomIsntDead



Series: Fandoms Eddsworld Oneshots [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Add more Tags Later?, I Honestly Don't Know What I Wrote anymore TBH, Monster Apartments AU, fluff?, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFandomIsntDead/pseuds/ThisFandomIsntDead
Summary: Hell if I know, I write what I write and I saw Monster Apartments and went 'Cool let's write some fanfiction'I cringed at this but semi-fluff?Also AU inside an AU?





	

Sort of Monster Apartment AU but none of them know each other but are forced to be roomed together after a small mistake.

-

He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Rubbing his palms into his eyes and let out a low groan as a headache hit him.

And OF COURSE SOMEONE turned the lights on as he went to pull his hands away from his eyes.

Letting out a loud growl before hissing and opening his 'eyes' to glare at the ginger who'd turned the lights on.

He smiled sheepishly before flicking them off seeing the other mans discomfort.

He leaned back on the couch and gave the ginger a thumbs up instead of thanking him.

His head hurt too much to be angry.

"You alright mate? Need any medicine?"

He perked up and groaned at the man before mumbling out a,

"Black bag, side pocket."

He then pulled his hood over his head trying to block out any light.

Fuck he felt like he'd been hit by a train.... well he was slammed into by something last time he 'lost it'.

Feeling a nudge on his head he moved his hand around until a cold flask was pressed into his hand.

"You know alcohol won't help right?"

He felt the couch dip on his left side.

"S'not alcohol."

He nearly slammed half of the damn thing when the first taste hit his tongue.

Stopping himself just short of doing so, he sealed the cap back on and leaned farther into the couch enjoying the silence.

The ginger was silent but he could tell he was as content as himself.

It was pretty peaceful and his headache faded away with time.

Then someone all but nearly slammed the door open and flicked the light switch on.

He hissed and pulled his hood down completely over his face, pulling it shut with the strings.

"Could you NOT?"

He growled out from under the hood.

"Soooorry, but I don't really care."

The new voice was heavily accented with something that sounded like Russian? Could be Norwegian but he couldn't really tell.

"We could at least try to be civil until they fix the issue, no use fighting uselessly."

It was the ginger that spoke trying to calm the situation.

The blue hoodie wearing man merely said nothing.

He agreed with him after all but if the other man started shit he wasn't gonna stand down.

The Norwegian man huffed but did settle down surprisingly.

"... well there is four bedrooms..... it could work easily enough for now."

He paused a moment.

"Where even is our 'fourth roommate'?"

He could hear the ginger's clothes move as he shrugged.

Pulling his head out of his hoodie he took notice the light didn't hurt anymore and the new man was sitting in a chair kitty corner from him across the room.

"Man some freaky eye thing you got there."

He merely shrugged.

"Baby I was born this way."

He deadpanned and pulled out another flask from in his hoodie.

Taking nearly half of its contents before he noticed both the Norwegian and the ginger raising a brow.

"What?"

The Ginger nearly glared.

"You shouldn't be drinking after he had whatever he just had."

He waved his hand in his direction and took another sip just to spite the man.

"Your not my doctor."

The ginger sat straighter.

"I'm not a doctor but I am a nurse, and I feel like-YES- I can tell at you."

He snags the flask away from him.

Clicking his tongue he lets it happen.

Silence over takes the room after that, or at least until someone nearly takes the door off its hinges opening it. 

A cat blasts into the room diving under the couch.

"Ringo!"

They all look up to see a green hoodied man holding what looks like an open car carrier.

He lets it fall to the ground.

"Did you see a cat dart into here?"

"He's under the couch."

The green wearing man gives a smile that the others can say brightens the mood immediately. 

"I'm Edd Edwards, pleasure to meet you all."

He continues smiling.

"Matt Matterson, and likewise to you chap."

The ginger speaks next.

"Tom Thompson."

The alcoholic mumbles.

"Tord Rød."

The accented male spoke less.

Edd picked up.

"You sound weird... Where are you from originally?"

Edd looks at Tord with innocent eyes.

"Er... Norway. Lived there for my early childhood but moved back when I was 18 guess the accent stuck with me him?"

He lightly chuckled to himself.

"Yeah I haven't met many from out of the country in a while, sorry if I was a bit direct."

Tord waves him off.

"Its fine I get asked more then you think, you get used to it after a while."

Suddenly Matt sneezes whacking his head on the arm rest of the couch.

"...That wasn't pleasant ."

He rubs his nose just before Ringo meows behind his head before hissing loudly and delivering a quick clawed swipe to the ginger's face as he turns towards the cat.

Matt nearly launches himself off the couch to get away from the cat as Edd yells out for Ringo.

Matt ends up standing behind Tords seat peering over at the angry cat.

"I'm SO sorry! He's never done that before!"

Edd hold a the cat in his arms as Ringo hisses and growls in the direction of the ginger.

"I-Its fine.... Beileve it or not all animals seem to hate me."

He sighs a little sadly.

"Oh! Your bleeding!"

Edd sets the cat down before brushing his fingers across Matts face avoiding blood and the wound.

Meanwhile Tords and Toms eyes widen at the smell of Matts blood.

'Not human.'

They both think.

Edd yelps suddenly and they all look down to see Ringo biting at Edds leg while trying to hiss at Matt.

"Ringo!"

Edd fumes before picking the cat up and rushing over to the carrier and locking the cat in.

"I'm deeply sorry for my familiars behavior."

Edd apologizes.

The other three look confused at 'familiar'.

"Familiar?"

Tord is the first to question.

Edd kind of gets this questioning look on his face before he realizes something and starts laughing.

"-wow.... You guys- you-you didn't realize that this was-"

He giggles which makes the other three mens hearts clench from the bell like laughter.

".... Realize what?"

Tom asked raising a brow.

"Realize that we're in a supernatural only apartment building."

Edd juts a hip out and puts a hand on it steadying himself.

It clicks for the other two at why the man was laughing suddenly bringing chuckles of laughter from them as well.

"Wait if you have a familiar does that make you a-?"

"Wizard, Mage. Take your pick I  
can do certain spells for both."

Edd answers Matts question easily.

Matt nodds his head.

"Everything makes more sense now with that cat of yours."

Matt thinks for a moment before the other three look at him and Edd asks,

"What do you mean."

Matt gives a smile full of teeth.

"Don't think familiars like Vampires all that much."

They all blink at the mans sharp teeth but friendly demeanor.

"So we're telling what we are?"

Tom nodds towards Tords question.

"Demon, incubus to be precise."

Tord merely looked at his phone seemingly bored.

They eyed him warily before Tord growled out.

"I'm not gonna rape you guys calm the fuck down I can almost 'smell' the distrust."

He paused and put his phone down.

"Do expect a few random cuddle sessions though."

He smiles before they turn towards Tom.

"Last but not least~"

He hums and Tom just wants to die.

What even is he?

'Monster' is such a wife used term for a lot of species of supernatural.

He just shrugs, before bringing his thumb nail up to his teeth biting on it.

"You don't know?"

Matt looks confused as well as the other two.

"I do but there's not really a 'name' for what I am...."

He doesn't look at the others.

They all still give questioning stares to the man.

"It was a bad lab accident."

"Lab?"

Edd questions.

Tom bites his lip, might as well.

"I used to be a hunter."

He pauses letting that sink in.

"Wha-"

"They used some of their own people to create 'weapons' that would only kill monsters, but in turn they ended up turning humans into creatures that only knew to destroy and kill when angered."

He curled in on himself why is he even-

"That's horrible, wait does this mean that you have 'episodes' of rage occasionally?"

Tom nods a bit.

"Pretty quick to anger and it doesn't happen often, I normally start calming down when I start getting a headache." 

Matt cocks his head.

"If you don't mind me asking what are some of the symptoms?"

Tom looks over at him.

"Purple and black is really all you need to know. That and there's only a couple ways I turn back. One is letting it run its course. The other is the shit you handed me when I started getting a headache earlier."

"What even is that stuff? It reeked pretty bad."

Tom shrugs.

"Hell if I know I just know this kind ass witch enchanted it for me so it didn't run out."

Edd perked up.

"Witch?"

Tom nods.

"Rena Grace or something."

Edd nearly vibrates next to Tom.

"That's my Gran!"

He smiles.

Tom smiles back.

"She's a nice ass lady."

Tom nearly jumps when something furry brushes against his neck and slowly slides down into his lap.

"How did- Christ Ringo the master escape artist at it again."

Ringo meowed and curled up in Toms lap forcing him to move his legs downward again as the cat wedged himself in.

Tom merely paused a moment before raising a gentle hand and stroking behind his ears.

He sighed contently as the cat started purring.

The rest slowly piled onto the couch after flipping the lights off and snuggled in for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy ending but also longer then I thought it would be. (1693 words baby Yeah!)
> 
> I needed this tbh.


End file.
